Drink Up
by AriannaK
Summary: A human woman seduces a yautja. (FYI: This is set in a different time frame then most of my other stories, either an alternative universe or in the future.) (WARNING: rated M for adult, sexual content.) (Not exactly a romance, but wasn't sure how to categorize it.) Please R&R! COMPLETE


(This is set in a different time frame then most of my other stories, either an alternative universe or in the future.)

She stepped into a local bar with a group of friends, ready to kick off the night with a few drinks. Her high heels clicked on the wooden floor and a draft at the door gave her goosebumps all the way up to her ass, which was just barely covered by her dress. But in the very first booth by the entrance, there was a group of those things. There were four of them sitting together. They looked as dangerous as everyone said, even without weapons at their sides.

Her friends all kept their distance, walking at the very side of the isle instead of the middle. Sandra didn't follow their example. She walked right past their table, close enough that they could have reached out and grabbed her with their claws. To her disappointment, they didn't even glance her away. Her friends led the way to the back, where the other humans were hiding as well, and found an empty table. Sandra made sure to get a seat facing the front, so that she could watch the strange foreigners.

Yautjas decided to make themselves comfortable on Earth a few years ago. Their ships just landed and became permanent residences. They colonized the entire planet within a matter of days. Apparently, they'd been hunting humans ever since they had became a species, and Earth's most powerful nuclear weapons were nothing but toys to them. As you can imagine, humans had little say in the matter.

When Sandra was in college, she saw them in the streets, wearing armor and masks. She saw them on TV, showing the world what their advanced weapons were capable of. They were in grocery stores and even on the beach. God forbid if you had to sit next to one on a bus. Naturally, things were tense on both sides.

However, Sandra couldn't help but think that this bar atmosphere was the most relaxed that she'd ever seen them. She watched their oddly constructed mouths as they talked, and downed drinks. They punched each others shoulders like they were all buddies. They were dressed in what she imagined was more casual wear for them-loincloths and shorts instead of armor.

A woman stopped at their table to take their drink choices. Sandra had been distracted and hadn't thought about what she wanted, so she just said the first thing that came to mind, "Cherry coke and vodka...Thank you."

Their drinks were quickly brought to the table, and while her friends sipped theirs, she chugged hers. She noticed that when the yautjas drinks were empty, the waitress didn't approach their table. One of them from the group got up, and set the empty cups on the bar, then sat back down. In a minute or two, the large cups were refilled, and the yautja had to get up again to retrieve them. It just wasn't good service.

Her friends had started chattering about a cute boy loosing at pool, but her mind was still on the aliens, "I dare one of you to go talk to them."

"Who? Them! Are you crazy?" All three of her friends shook their heads, but the topic of their gossip quickly switched from the cute boy to the yautjas.

"I heard they can crush your skull with their bare hands. My daddy can't even crush an egg in his hand and he works out every day."

"I was told that they can dig their laws into your body and rip your heart out. That shit is only supposed to happen in movies!"

"One of my uncles accidentally bumped into one, and he said the alien roared so loud that it ruptured his ear drums. Now he needs surgery."

Sandra wanted to roll her eyes at every comment, "So who's going to dare me to go over there and say hello?"

Unanimously, they all said, "No!"

Her best friend spoke up, "Sandra, don't do this. You make us sick, worrying about you all the time."

Sandra dropped her gaze to the ice cubes left at the bottom of her drink. She had a knack for seeking out danger on purpose. She liked to pick up interesting-looking hitch hikers, walk home alone late nights, pick up venomous snakes, among other things. Maybe if she had more money she'd become an adrenaline junkie and always be racing cars, jumping out of planes, and rock climbing. She wanted to feel the danger, but usually, she knew her limits...

This time, even she thought she'd gone and lost her mind, "I'm just going to over there, and introduce myself. Then, I'll be back."

"Sandra, please, just stay here." one of her friends begged.

"I'll be right back." She promised.

Sandra got up, straightened out her black mini dress, and set her purse in her seat. She'd heard her own share of stories about them. She'd heard about abductions, murders, sacrifices, and skulls kept as trophies. What worried her most though, was that they wouldn't give a reason to why they'd decided to reveal themselves and stay on earth. Her stomach was already twisting in knots, but she gracefully walked to their table, trying to look confident.

She stopped in front of their booth, with a broad smile on her face, "Hi, my name is Sandra."

She held back the urge to extend her hand, thinking that it was an American custom that the aliens may not be familiar with. Her eyes flickered to each of them briefly as she waited for a reply. They didn't look up at her; they didn't even move. It was a perscise and eery stillness she was sure would come in handy when hunting. Sandra felt an increasing need to distance herself from them, but wouldn't allow herself to chicken out now.

"What can I call you guys?" she prompted.

Finally, one bobbed his head up and spoke in a thick accent, "You can't pronounce our names anyway."

He looked normal enough for a yautja. He wore brown leather shorts, lots of jewelry, had light brown dreds and green eyes. The drink in his hand was already empty though, while the other yautjas still had full cups. She wondered how much he'd been drinking, an if in fact it wasn't safe to be around them after all.

"Try me." Sandra challenged. She'd taken German in college and was sure pronouncing all those words couldn't be any harder then yautja names.

The yautja next to him in a grey hoodie jabbed his elbow into the others side, as though he thought he was being rude. His accent was easier to understand, "My name is Dha-viath."

"Dha-viath." she repeated it with a nod.

"Yes, it means disaster."

The way he said it, and the way he was looking at her indicated that he lived up to his name. He had striking red eyes, dark skin, and black dreds. Though he wore a hoodie and pants, making him look more modern, she had a hunch that he was alot more primal. The scars on his face and on his neck were evidence to that. He liked to play rough.

Dha-viath jabbed his elbow into the other ones side again, and said, "This is H'sai-de."

His name was a little more difficult for her to pronounce, "Hh-sa...ie-de."

He gestured to the yautja in front of him, "E-ra'men."

"E-ramen." she repeated easily.

E-ra'men looked like the oldest to her. He was taller, built like a tree trunk, and had more spikes. His skin was mottled brown, and appeared tougher and more scaly then his friends. His dreds were tinged with red, but she couldn't see the color of his eyes since he still wouldn't looking at her. He was a rugged sort of handsome, and she liked that.

He pointed to the last yautja, the one that kept having to get up and get drinks, "That is Wepwawet."

Sandra hesitated to repeat the name since it sounded so strange, "Wep...wa-wet."

Wepwawet looked at her and chuffed, like he didn't aprove of how she'd pronounced it. He looked as interesting as his name, with dark skin but much lighter spikes. His eyes were a vibrant yellow, and his dreds were chocolate brown. He wore a loincloth though, and that turned her off somewhat.

"Well it was nice to meet you all-Dha-viath, H'sai-de, E-ra'men, Wepwawet. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. And if you want, my friends and I can show you how to play pool?"

The eldest, E-ra'men finally turned his head and looked at her. He had red-gold eyes that looked good with his red tinted dreds. Yautjas mouths looked somewhat insect like to her, with the four mouth parts that had tusks at the end. His mandibles twitched as he observed her. Sandra thought he might say something, but then they were interrupted.

"Order up." The waitress set four plates down on the end of the bar for them to retrieve.

Wepwawet immediately got up and grabbed two of the plates, setting them down on the table. All of them had ordered the same thing-blue rare steak; it was practically raw. Sandra made a disgusted face, just thinking how chewy it would be. When he turned back to grab the other plates, Sandra decided to help. It really was a shame the waitress wouldn't bring their food and drinks to their booth.

She hurried in front of him, and picked up both plates. She hadn't expected him to be right behind her when she turned around. She held her breath as her eyes lifted from his abs to his face. His mandibles were tensely held out to the sides. Before she could decern what that expression meant, his clawed hands reached towards her and an angry snarl ripped from its throat.

Naturally, her first reaction was to back away. One of her heels hit a raised edge of a floor board though, and she stumbled. With the plates in her hands, she couldn't grab onto anything before she fell back on her ass. The steaks went tumbling and one of the plates broke. The yautja was hovering over her, and she quickly scrambled to her feet to get away from him.

"I can pay for that. I'm sorry."

Sandra went to the bartender and ordered two more steaks for them, on her tab. No one moved to pick up the steaks or the broken plate. Her friends were all staring at her with their mouths open. There was an off duty cop a few tables over, half way out of his seat with his hand on his gun. She felt like a fool.

She ordered herself another cherry coke and vodka, then plopped down beside her friends, "That went well."

"I can't believe he pushed you like that!" one of her friends blurted.

"He didn't push me."

"Yes he did, we all saw it! He growled like some feral animal and the he shoved you!"

He had reached his hands out, and she supposed that from their angle it might have looked like he touched her. She tried to set them straight, "He was just trying to reach for the plates, I think. I'm the one that tripped and fell. It was these damn heels."

"You should talk to that cop, have them thrown out of the bar."

"Nobody wants them here anyway."

"Shh, they could hear you." Sandra hissed.

"They're not going to hear us through the music all the way from over there."

Sandra downed her second drink as they continued to talk.

As soon as the ooman was back at her table, Dha-viath stretched across the table to slam his fist into the youngest ones big forehead, "You scared her off!"

Wepwawet growled low in his throat, "She grabbed our food."

"She was being polite. You see how that other female in the apron goes to tables and brings food? That's what she's supposed to do for us as well, but idiots like you scare her." E-ra'men said. "That brunette female was friendly. Has an ooman female ever approached you?"

"No," Wepwawet huffed, "they are cowards."

"Well that female was brave." E-ra'men said.

"She is not brave. I simply growled and she tumbled backwards."

E-ra'men continued, "If you were my responsibility, I'd make you go apologize."

"No." Wepwawet refused.

"You should." H'sai-de said, "And invite her back here while your at it, so I can get a better look at her curvy body."

E-ra'men gave a snort, and said, "That is not why she was talking to us."

"How do you know?" he chugged the rest of his drink, "That dress...those breasts...Maybe she wants the feel of a real male? Ooman males are pathetic."

The conversation died for a few moments, as each of them glanced towards the brunette female that had introduced herself. H'sai-de had been on the planet since they colonized it, three ooman years ago, and hadn't felt a yautja female since. Dha-viath had been there three years as well, but made sure to catch rides back and forth occasionally for mating seasons. Breeding times never felt so far apart. Wepwawet had only just arrived on the planet, but was young, and wanted release often.

E-ra'men on the other hand, knew one yautja female on the planet, and spent time with her often enough that his libido was under control, "The ooman is not a suitable mate. Sex is for offspring, and pups will only be strong enough if you breed a female of our own kind."

The rest of them were still staring. He slammed his fist down on the table, careful not to break it, "Do you hear me?"

"Go apologize." H'sai-de encouraged.

"No way."

"That's alright. He doesn't have the galls to do it anyway." Dha-viath teased.

Wepwawet groaned, but then said, "Fine, I'll apologize, but I'm not doing it in front of the other oomans. Just her."

He stood up, ignoring the stares from other oomans, and cautiously made his way to the female. H'sai-de and Dha-viath started to look at the ooman female again, like she was meat, so E-ra'men said, "No purring, no heat, no musk."

Sandra was sulking, regretting going over to their booth in the first place. She'd embarrassed herself. Her friends still didn't believe that he didn't shove her. She'd just succeeded in making their reputation worse. She lifted her drink to her lips and started surveying all the men her friends were talking about. She needed to turn this night around and take some lucky man home with her.

She hadn't noticed that everyone had lowered their voices and started staring until one of her friends kicked her under the table, "Ow...ohh."

Sandra blinked at the tall yautja in front of their table. It was the one with the funny name, Wepwawet. Her friends leaned away nervously and one of them squeezed her arm. The yautja made a chuff noise, jerked his head to the side, then started to back away. Her friends eyes widened and they froze in their seats.

"I think he wants me to follow him."

She got up from her baffled group of friends, and followed him back to his table. He sat down, not looking at her. She picked at her nails for a moment, unsure of why he brought her back. Since neither of them spoke up, she bent down and started picking up the broken plate pieces.

The youngest spoke up, "I'm sorry for scaring you."

She brushed her hair out of her face and smiled at him, "Thank you, but it was really my fault for wearing these heels."

Sandra threw away the food from the floor just as the waitress set out two more plates for them. She didn't make a move towards them this time. Wepwawet got up, retrieved them, and started digging in. Sandra was entranced with how they ate. It didn't matter that the steak was raw and chewy, since they didn't actually chew.

"Can I sit with you guys?"

Every one of them paused, either with food in their hands or held in their mandibles. Both of E-ra'men's spiky eyebrows raised. She supposed they thought she meant to squeeze beside them at the booth. Without an answer, Sandra went ahead and grabbed a chair from an empty table and sat down in the isle in front of their table. They steadily slid her plates away from her, like she might try and steal food.

Sandra shook her head.

When she noticed that their drinks were empty, she asked, "Can I get you refills?"

They all grunted and nodded, except for the youngest one. When she grabbed their cups, Wepwawet held on to his empty drink possessively. She took the rest of the cups to the bar to be refilled. Before she brought the drinks back, she just had one question for the bartender.

"How much alcohol are you putting in these?"

"You shouldn't be hanging around them, miss. Their dangerous."

"Are they drinking a lot?"

"No, there's hardly any alcohol in them. They asked for them that way."

"Thanks...Can you add four more steaks to my tab? Blue rare. And a thing of fries too."

"Why?"

Sandra gave her a level stare.

"Your funeral."

Drinks were quickly refilled, except for Wepwawet's. He kept glancing behind him at the bar, like he might get up and refill it himself, but he never did. When the food was up, she waited to see if Wepwawet would get up, but he stayed put. She assumed it a safe to grab the plates then. Sandra set the steaks in front of them, and Wepwawet just cocked his head at her.

"Eat up. They're for you. I know big guys like you can eat more then one steak."

"Thank you." E-ra'men said, the words sounding almost like a hum or purr.

As soon as his food was gone, Wepwawet started staring at her basket of fries. She scooted them closer, "You can have some."

He hesitantly picked one up, examined it, and then swallowed it down. He apparently liked the taste, because he started eating them by the handful. His buddies wanted some before they were gone though. Before she knew it, the three of them had their hands on the basket, tugging it in opposite directions as they growled.

Sandra had to interrupt before a fight broke out, or fries went flying, "Hey hey hey, hold up. I said he could have some, so you two should have asked first." Like obedient children, they both took their hands off the basket.

Wepwawet gave a confident snort, but then she added, "But you, should share. They were my fries to begin with, not yours."

Sandra tentatively grabbed the fries from him even though he growled, and scooted them in front of Dha-viath and H'sai-de. They began to chow down, and Wepwawet didn't stop growling. They didn't seem the least bit intimidated, so Sandra tried not to be. The last fry was swallowed, and he abruptly stopped trying to be so menacing. Sandra grabbed the basket and bought some more.

"Here," she set them in front of Wepwawet, "these are just for you."

He scooted at the very edge of the seat, looking at her. Sandra didn't realize what was happening at first. She chewed on her lower lip, feeling like the alcohol was finally getting to her. Instead of tusks, claws, spikes, and reptilian skin, she was seeing Wepwawet in a whole new way. She was struck by his muscles, gorgeous eyes, an exotic accent. Her sex bloomed with heat, and desire.

A savage growl came from E-ra'men though, and he harshly yanked on the youngest ones shoulder. All at once, the feelings were gone. There was just the thick smell of musk left in the air, leaving her feeling confused. She stood up and headed to the bathroom without a word.

Looking in the mirror, she could swear that her pupils were dilated. She'd felt drugged, but it had stopped instantly. He had looked at her, like he'd made her feel those sparks on purpose. Maybe it was some sort of mind control, but she had her suspicions that heady musk smell had something to do with it. When she looked in the mirror again, her pupils were no longer dilated.

They looked completely normal, making her feel crazy. She wanted to believe it was just the lighting, but knew better. Either way, it had her thinking. Sandra had put extra effort into looking good that night, knowing she wanted to find a man. Why not an alien? After what she'd felt back there, the possibility had opened up.

Though Wepwawet was cute an all, she really liked E-ra'men. He was handsome for a yautja, dominant, and seemed level-headed. If she was going to invite an alien man into her bed, she wanted it to be him. She just needed to figure out how to get the others away from him, so she could make her move.

"You freaked her out!" Dha-viath hissed.

"No...She's just going to the bathroom." Wepwawet said guiltily.

E-ra'men's hands tensed into fists, "I warned you not to use musk on her."

Wepwawet knew that he should listen to those above his rank, but he was excited, "Did you see how well it worked on her?"

"Of course it worked." H'sai-de was unimpressed.

"It only works if the female is already attracted to you, and it's more potent the more they like you. Did you see her face? She was ready to crawl in my lap."

"That's exactly why I stopped you." E-ra'men said tensely, "Nudity and sex in public are against the law on this planet. If you even just touched her and someone saw, they'd call it harassment, or even rape. You'd be banished from the planet."

"Keep your dick to yourself tonight." Dha-viath suggested.

Sandra made sure her hair looked ok, straightened her dress, then went back to their table and pointed at Dha-viath, "You look like the competitive type. Come here, I want to show you how to play darts."

He pulled his mandibles in closer to his face, and didn't budge.

"Come on...Are you afraid you'll loose?"

Dha-viath roughly shoved at H'sai-de so he could get up from the booth. Then he stood in front of her, leaning over her, like he was trying to intimidate her. It was working. Sandra swallowed hard, but led the way to the dart game on the wall.

She grabbed the handful of darts and started explaining, "You throw these little things, and try to hit the board. The closer the rings are to the center, the more points you get. Let my show you."

She took one of the blue darts, held it up, and focused. She threw it and it hit the ring just next to the center. "See?"

She jumped when he grabbed the darts from her hand, but quickly relaxed beside him. He examined the dart, then held it like she had. He threw it and the needle sank all the way into the board, which was impressive. However, he didn't get it as close to the center as she had. He grumbled as he threw the rest of them one by one, never touching the center.

He stomped forward and collected all of the darts, except for the one she'd thrown, then he began to try again. Sandra thought she'd have to sneak away, but Dha-viath was ignoring her already. He seemed agitated that he couldn't hit the center right away. And, even more agitated that she came close to it on the first try.

Sandra went back to the table, collected the empty plates, and refilled drinks, trying to think of a way to distract the other two yautjas. She tried enticing them to play pool, but they wouldn't budge-probably because the pool table was in the back, crowded with humans that didn't like them. Sandra didn't want to have to buy a new pool table if they scuffed or broke it anyhow. She got H'sai-de to play beer pong, but he was way too good at it, so she opted out of that one. She'd be a puddle on the floor or be in the bathroom puking if she continued.

Sandra worked to fold a napkin into a little origami frog, then groaned when the juke box changed songs, "I hate this song. They've played it several times already."

H'sai-de lifted his head and turned towards the retro juke box, like he was just realizing that music was playing for the first time.

Sandra took the opportunity, hoping to lure him away from the table, "If I give you some quarters, will you find a better song for me?"

He looked at her like he didn't have a clue what she said.

"Come with me." She got up and waited for him to follow. "Come on handsome, don't be shy."

He slid out from the booth and followed her to the back where her purse was. He stopped ten feet from her friends table, getting nowhere near them or the other oomans. Her friends stayed at him while she rummaged through her purse for all the quarters. She wanted to keep him busy for a while, even if she had to keep sending him back to change songs.

"Alright, let me show you." she led the way to the juke box, "Songs are stored on those CD's in there, and you insert these quarters to be able to select a song." she put one quarter in the slot.

H'sai-de hovered over the machine with interest, cocking his head as she listened to the quarter drop inside it.

"Go ahead pick a song, any song."

She showed him the rest of the buttons, and he was hooked. He didn't seem as interested with the music, as much as he was with the machine. He watched the way the CD's were manipulated into place, and listened intently to where the quarters fell. He inspected the machine all over, even the back. He even accidentally unplugged it.

Sandra giggled at him as he fumbled with the cord and plugged it back in. With him distracted, now she only had Wepwawet to get rid of. She didn't think she had much time. Dha-viath was quickly getting the hang of darts, and H'sai-de was running out of quarters. The way to the kids heart seemed to be with food, so she tried that first.

She sat down in the empty seat in front of Wepwawet, "Hey, do you see my friend over there? The little blonde? Well she said that she thinks your cute, but she's really shy. Do you think you could just go sit by her?"

Wepwawet glanced over at her friends table, but chuffed dismissively.

"I'll buy you another steak." she tempted.

He looked at her friends, then at her, and back to her friends indecisively.

"I'll tell you what, I'll buy you a steak and fries. And, I'll get her to move to a closer table, away from the other humans. Do we have a deal?"

He rumbled an, "Ok."

"Great, just hold here for a second."

Sandra lept up and went to her friends. The three of them were eyeing some burly-looking men that had just entered the bar a few minutes ago. They were arm wrestling on one of the tables. They held her interest for a split second, but then she couldn't help but think that the yautjas could whoop their ass so easily. Sandra couldn't contain the evil smirk on her face as she sat down, and turned to the blonde.

"Candice, I need a favor." she lowered her voice, "I'm going to try and sleep with one of them."

"What?" she blurted.

"Shhh, all I need to to do is keep one of them occupied so I can have some alone time with the big guy."

"No no no, no."

Her other two friends started giggling.

"You just have to sit with him, please? Nothing bad will happen. The bartender has a gun, and there is a cop right over there with a gun. You're perfectly safe."

"No." she crossed her arms, trying to seem stern about her decision, but really the action just propped up her breasts more.

Sandra stood up and grabbed the seat Candice was in, and started dragging her away. She squeaked and scoffed, but didn't fight. Sandra set her down away from the other humans as promised, however, her two other friends weren't going to let her face him alone. Candice waved her arms at them, and they moved to sit beside her.

Sandra went to Wepwawet then, "She's all ready for you, go say hi."

He made rumbling noises like a dying engine, but he trudged over there and sat down in front of her three friends. She could see the look of awe on their faces. Wepwawet stayed perfectly still, his back straight, and his hands at his sides. Sandra knew they'd be just fine though. Her friend Maeve couldn't keep her mouth shut for very long, and they'd soon be back to chatting, even with an alien in front of them.

She sipped her drink, and played with the straw with her tongue to get his attention. She loved those red-gold eyes watching her.  
She had long, thick, curled hair. Sandra fidgeted with a stray strand of hair then, and gave him a coy smile. She wanted him to know that she'd got him alone on purpose.

As she fixed her bra straps, she said, "You know what, my last boyfriend said my tits were too small, but I don't believe him. C cup is more then a handful. Can you believe that jerk?"

E-ra'men remained silent, and lifted his drink to his mouth.

Sandra smushed her breasts together, "Do you think they're too small?"

E-ra'men's eyes widened. His chest rumbled. Then, his mandibles twitched, considering a response, and he said, "Our females do not display full breasts until nursing. Yours are...plenty."

"Thanks." she dropped her hands away from them, then casually asked, "Do you use pickup lines on girls?"

He cocked his head.

She caught her lower lip between her teeth, thinking about how to explain it. "Pickup lines are like if you went up to a girl and said something rehearsed, that's clever, and sexual."

He arched one spiky eyebrow.

"Um..an example...You could walk up to a girl, and say 'Are you a library book? Because I can't stop checking you out.' Or, 'Do you have a name? Or can I call you mine?' 'Do you live in a corn field? Cause I'm stalking you'."

His mandibles were tucked in close to his mouth, and she figured she'd lost him.

She chuckled, "Sorry, that last one was pretty bad."

He rumbled in what she assumed was agreement.

"I don't really like guys using them on me, but I don't mind using them on them. Guys seem to like when I'm straightforward like that...But, how would you feel if I used one on you? Too cheesy? Or sexy?"

E-ra'men ran one of his claws gently around the rim of his cup, "Can you give another example?"

Sandra cleared her throat first, getting a little nervous, "If I told you I was from UPS, would you let me handle your package?"

His head tipped up like he understood, but he didn't say anything.

She felt like she was making a fool of herself again, "Did you understand the joke?"

E-ra'men nodded, some of his red tinged dreds sliding of his shoulders, "I have a big package."

Sandra's lit up with shock, and delight. "Can I see it?"

His mandibles sagged, and his eyes jumped around the room. His yautja friends were still occupied, and didn't appear to have heard the conversation.

Sandra shoved her drink to the side, looked at him seriously and asked again, "Can I see it?"

"No."

"Do you know if it looks like a humans or...?"

He snorted, and turned his head away from her.

"Please, just a peek? We'll go in the bathroom. No one will know."

He slowly turned back to her, his eyes moving up and down from her chest to her face.

Sandra scooted out of the booth seating, "Come with me."

He looked around the bar once more, then hesitantly got up and followed her. This ooman was being tactical, like a yautja female. She'd chosen him, for whatever reason, and then had isolated him from the group. He'd scolded Wepwawet about his behavior, but now he was the one feeling weak. He wanted to feel her soft flesh in his hands, and wanted to see her eyes glaze over with lust from his musk. He should not have, but he followed her to a stall in the men's restroom.

Sandra pushed the stall door in, and let him turn and stand in front of the toilet. Her heart was soaring with fast, erratic beats. She tucked herself in the cramped stall with him, then locked the door behind her. There was hardly a foot of empty space left between them. She chewed on her lip, failing to suppress a smile, and waited.

He eased down his shorts, until she could see the full length of him. She suddenly felt lightheaded, and allowed her back to rest against the stall door. It looked very much like a humans, just bigger, and the coloring was different. Even in its flaccid state, she could tell it was big. And she didn't miss the had a pair of heavy balls behind that python either.

"Mmph..." she couldn't finds words at first. "That's...nice. Damn nice. Hell..." she had to look away, her cheeks and ears burning with embarrassment.

She didn't hear him pull his shorts back up, so she slowly looked up at his face. His tusk-tipped mandibles were curved inward slightly, and she took that as their version of a smug smile. She stared into his eyes, fully realizing that they were alone, his pants were down, and she was intoxicated. If she was going to make her move, now was the perfect time.

When she reached out to touch him, he didn't move away or growl. Her stomach was doing flips though, and with the alcohol to add to it, she felt she might hurl. She swallowed, trying to summon the courage to proceed with her plan. A rush of adrenaline hit her, making her feel somewhat dizzy. Sandra knew what yautjas were capable of doing, and all she could think about was his sheer power and those sharp teeth.

She chickened out. Sandra hurried out of the stall, feeling like she needed some fresh air. The sense of danger eased a little when he stepped out of the stall with his shorts pulled up. It was her pushing for this, not him.

Her heartbeats were still impossibly fast. She leaned against the wall by the door, "Sorry."

He nodded and left the bathroom, and she followed him out. She just wanted to take a breather and sit with her friends for a minute, but Wepwawet was still at their table. He was staring right at her. So we're her friends. They may not have seen her enter the bathroom with E-ra'men, but they hadn't missed her leaving with him.

She quickly composed herself and smiled at Wepwawet, "I still owe you some food."

Sandra ordered his steak and fries, then set his plate down next to E-ra'men. Wepwawet quickly left her friends to get his food before the other yautja did. Sandra went back and plopped down in his seat with a sigh. Her friends all exchanged glances.

"Well, how did it go?" one of then asked.

"I backed out at the last second." she admitted.

"No, you never chicken out on anything! I'm glad u did, but what happened?"

"I don't know, I just freaked. They're hulking aliens, that landed here by force after all."

"Did you want to leave? We can go to a different bar?"

"No," Sandra shook her head, "I'm going to talk to him again."

"You've got a problem Sandra."

She smiled, "I know."

All of the yautjas were back at the table. She wasn't going to try and distract them any more, that was too much work. That meant that she'd just have to ask in front of all of them. She got up, and the group watched her walk over to them. Sandra cautiously leaned her elbows on the table in between Wepwawet and H'sai-de, staring at E-ra'men.

"I'm going to leave soon, do you want to come with me? We can get a cab, go to my place, maybe watch a movie, and then explore my bedroom."

She was being straightforward like a yautja female, and E-ra'men liked that. However, he prided himself on being an example to younger hunters. He couldn't chide them about their interest with her sexually, then leave with her. "I have to decline."

Her pink lips slowly dropped into a frown, "Ok."

They all watched the ooman walk back to her friends. H'sai-de was the first to speak up, "How could you turn her down? She is beautiful."

"My duty is to my race, to produce strong offspring and honorable hunters. The ooman is unique and pretty, but I have a yautja mate, and she will bear strong sons."

There was a moment of silence, then Wepwawet said, "I want her."

"Do not get distracted from our purpose on this planet." E-ra'men cautioned.

"It will not be a distraction...It will be a side mission. They are encouraging us to make ooman friends to make the transition easier. She will be my mate, and will have immunity to whatever comes. I'll take her back to our planet when we leave."

"You make it sound like she'll be a lifemate. After one time with an ooman, you won't want it again." Dha-viath growled.

"How do you know? Have any of you ever been with an ooman?" Wepwawet asked.

They all grumbled no.

"You're too young to take a lifemate. The bond won't last. You'll want other females, it how we are." E-ra'men warned.

"He hasn't even slept with her yet. We don't even know if she's willing. She seemed to only like E-ra'men."

"The musk worked; she likes me, and I'll convince her to come to our planet."

"You're being overly eager. Remember, you already scared her away twice tonight. If you mention taking her off the planet, she'll be gone forever." Dha-viath said.

Wepwawet growled, but knew that he had a point. She was skiddish. He was too young for a lifemate, but that didn't mean she couldn't just be a regular mate. He stared down at was left of his fries, then back at her. He wanted her.

She said she was leaving soon. When Wepwawet didn't get up immediately, E-ra'men huffed, "If your waiting for permission from me, you don't need it."

Wepwawet made an appreciative trilling noise, grabbed his basket of fries, and headed to her table. Her friends started pointing behind her, so she knew someone was coming. Wepwawet grabbed a chair and sat down beside her. It wasn't E-ra'men, but she figured that shouldn't matter. Maybe her night wasn't ruined after all.

"Hello." she casually greeted him, unsure if he'd came to see her or if he'd taken a liking to one of her friends.

He rumbled, and scooted the basket of food closer.

She picked up one of the fries. "Your not going to growl at me anymore?" she teased.

He chuffed, and inched closer to her. That same heavy musk started to drift over her, but this time, she was prepared for it. She discreetly took in a deep breath, reveling in the affect. It made her skin tingle, and crave to be touched. Her center began to moisten and ache.

She had him on the hook, and now she could play with him. Sandra acted like the scent had no effect, "Man, these fries are good."

The musk dissipated, and to her surprise, one of her friends let out a heavy breath. Sandra lifted her eyes to see that her friend Cindy was wide-eyed and staring at Wepwawet. Her two other friends just looked bored, so she figured they weren't interested in yautjas, or at least Wepwawet in particular. It was funny that his musk was teasing Cindy as well. He didn't take his eyes off Sandra though.

What came next, was heat. She felt she was sitting next to a furnace. The bar was drafty, and she was in nothing but a mini dress, so the heat was welcomed. It was another thing she didn't know yautjas could do though, so it surprised her.

She hovered her palms close to his skin, "Your burning up."

His chest rumbled proudly.

She scrunched her face at him like he was sickly, "Are you OK?"

The radiating heat stopped almost immediately, and he hung his head some.

She supposed that he was young, and discouraged easily. Sandra tried to cheer him up, "Can you do that again?"

He trilled, and in seconds there was a wave of heat coming towards her.

"Can I touch you?"

He nodded.

Sandra placed her palm on his bicep, feeling the warmth sink into her palm. She couldn't help but give him muscles a squeeze while she was at it. He was built like a soldier. She tried to keep a straight face, but all she was thinking was: yummy. Though he definitely had raised scales like a lizard in areas, his skin was surprisingly smooth.

"Girls, you have to feel this."

Sandra thought she'd have to drag them over to him and force their hands, but no. One by one, her friends all stood around him and started touching. Oohh's and aahh's escaped each of them as their hands slid over his unique skin. Wepwawet turned and chuffed at the other yautjas, showing off. Soon, everyone in the bar was staring.

Sandra didn't care if the whole world was watching. While her friends stayed in the vicinity of G-rated areas, she swept her hand across his hip, and near his crotch. Then she brought her hand up and trailed her nails along his collar bone and up his neck. He jerked at first when she touched one of his mandibles, but he didn't growl. He was getting used to her as much as she was getting used to him.

Sandra stared into his predatory yellow eyes. She wanted to kiss him, but anxious fear prevented her from trying. Surely aliens didn't kiss; he didn't even have lips. Her hands went to his hair, still debating it. The chocolate brown strands were so unlike actual hair. They were soft and bendable.

She gently squeezed one of the fleshy tubes. When she noticed his body tensing, she immediately let go, but it was too late. With deft movements, he quickly grabbed her around the middle, lifted her into the air, and then slammed her down onto the table. Her shoulders hit the hard surface, bearing most of the pain, while her head dangled off the edge. The empty cups tumbled off and shattered as they hit the wood floor.

Her friends swiftly scattered like frightened birds, while the police officer in the bar jumped into action. He stood, knocking his chair backwards, and drew his gun. The safety was removed and he skillfully aimed it at Wepwawet's chest. All at once, the air in the bar seemed to vanish.

"Arms above your head! Back away from the girl!" the officer barked.

Wepwawet didn't budge, as though he wasn't the least bit afraid to get a bullet in the chest. Yautjas did not take orders from prey. His muscles bulged with tension, and the chords of his neck were drawn tight. The officers finger moved to the trigger. She thought he was going to get shot, but then E-ra'men shouted something in the yautja language.

Wepwawet steadily backed away from the table, and the officer eventually lowered his gun. Wepwawet chuffed, looked at her, then the door, then back at her. She slowly sat up, and he jerked his head like he wanted her to follow him. E-ra'men must have told him to leave. Wepwawet paced at the door of the bar, then glanced at her before leaving.

Sandra held her legs together and got down off the table, suddenly afraid that in the mini dress someone would catch a peek at her underwear. Her friends were back at her side in an instant. They started talking about how savage and barbaric he was, and the rest of the yautjas kept their heads down. Everyone asked her if she was alright. The officer wanted to take her to a hospital.

Sandra ignored them, and grabbed her purse. Her friends followed behind her as she went to the counter and payed for her tab. She didn't know how long Wepwawet would wait for her. Despite what had just happened, she still intended to leave with him. She hurried to the door, and her friends begged her not to, but she stepped outside.

Wepwawet was standing just to the side of the door. His mandibles curved upwards, sort of in a goofy smile. He slowly tipped his head towards the left and grunted, suggesting they head in that direction. Her stomach was doing somersaults. Despite her hesitations, Sandra nodded and let him lead the way.

Wepwawet could hear her heels clicking on the pavement with every step, and he couldnt stop thinking about her. He wanted to push her behind a building and fuck her up against a wall. He wanted to drag her into a dark alley and have his way with her. He wanted her as soon as possible, even if she had to brace her hands on a tree trunk while he took her from behind.

He didn't want to scare her by taking her out in the open though, and knew that if they were caught, it would cause trouble. His ship was close by, but he felt like they couldn't get there fast enough. His body was eager to join with her. He'd lost control just for a split second at the bar. He had to remind himself that if he lost control when mating her, he could seriously injure or even kill her. His soft fur-topped bed was the most suitable place for him to mate a delicate ooman.

She stared at his back. He remained silent, and walked quick enough that it was difficult for her to keep up in heels. A gust of wind hit her back, pushing her hair in front of her face. She would have preferred to take a cab. She hadn't brought a jacket even though it was chilly out, because she didn't want to drag it around all night. She wished she'd brought one now.

He didn't even look back at her once as they marched on, and Sandra slowly started to second guess her decision to follow him. He had flipped her onto the table like he was going to fuck her right then and there. It had given her an excited rush at the time, but she had to seriously consider what she was doing. He was powerful, dangerous, and much bigger then her. If she didn't like something he did, there would be no way to stop him.

She suddenly felt uneasy about being alone with him. Her steps slowed to a stop, and he instantly turned around. Wepwawet stepped towards her and made a light chuff noise. Then he stepped closer, and chuffed.

Sandra rubbed away the goosebumps on her arms, "Maybe I should go back..."

Wepwawet circled her, that heady musk reminding her why she was with him. He bumped his hip against her side playfully, and started leading the way again. She hesitated, but began walking after him. This time he didn't go quite so fast, staying at her side, just slightly ahead. Blissful heat radiated from him and she was compelled to follow.

Finally, they took a turn into a newer neighborhood and she spotted his ship up ahead. It was situated between two residences, on an empty dirt lot where a house should have been. She supposed that construction was postponed when an alien ship landed there three years ago. She would have hated to be their neighbors.

The craft looked bulky, like a modern cargo container. She wouldn't have thought it was capable of lifting off the ground, except for the fact that she knew it already had. Yautjas had traveled in these ships from a distant galaxy that humans hadn't reached yet. And she was sure the big, bulky ships were still capable of lifting off at any second. For now though, weeds were growing up the sides of the metal.

He led her around to the back, where a ramp descended. A blanket of white fog rolled out at her feet. Wepwawet immediately headed up the ramp, where two larger yautjas greeted him. That awe mixed with fear and anticipation was what she loved most. Sandra stepped up the ramp and into the ship.

One of the males stared her down, his mandibles slowly staring to spread and show his sharp teeth, "What are you doing on my ship?"

She scooted closer to Wepwawet's side as he said, "This is Sandra. She's with me."

"She better not touch anything."

The other male wearing a green robe tilted his head at her then said, "Ignore him. He has many ooman trophy skulls, and doesn't appreciate oomans for anything else."

Wepwawet slowly started inching away, eager to get to his room, but knew he should be polite. He quickly introduced the two, "The grumpy veteran is Der'kayna, and the other male is nicknamed Crusher."

Sandra trailed behind Wepwawet, not even about to ask how the guy got his nickname. The terminals were ornately decorated, and lit with a slightly blue light. The fog got thinner away from the entrance, eventually dissipating completely. There were enormous skulls hung up on the walls, from all sorts of different creatures. She assumed they were all from the grumpy veteran hunter.

When they entered his bedroom, Sandra forgot about Wepwawet for a moment. Everything looked so alien, from the dressers, to the chair, to the exercise equipment in the corner. She didn't miss the collection of alien weapons on the wall either. As she looked around, Wepwawet hovered behind her. She loved the heat radiating off of him.

Sandra ended her little tour at the bed, and casually slid her hands over the soft grey pelts on top. Wepwawet growled, but it was different from his usual threatening sounds. It was deep, but subtle, with more vibration then volume. Her eyes were lidded and full of desire as she took him in. His physique was alien, but so much more alluring then it probably should have been.

His skin was made up of dark browns and blacks, but subtle mottling and spikes were light tan. He looked very predatory at the moment, with his head tilted down at her, and his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. His yellow eyes did not blink or break focus. His tense posture was making her heart pound.

Wepwawet was young enough that females took the liberty of bossing him around during matings. He wasn't very experienced yet, but since he had many trophies for his age, he usually won over more experienced females. They'd tell him what position, where to touch, how hard/fast, etc. He crept forward, waiting for the ooman to make a move or demand something from him. He could smell her desire, her readiness, but she did not undress or move towards him.

"Are you sure your ready for this?" he rumbled.

Sandra felt so nervous she might just faint, but she nodded.

His bearer had raised his properly, and he knew that he shouldn't touch a female unless she'd touched him first. But, his body was ready for her, and he didn't have he patience to wait any longer. He reached between her legs and grabbed the hem of her mini dress, being careful not to touch her skin. He began lifting the fabric, revealing more of her skin to his hungry gaze. She was compliant, and lifted her arms so he could remove it completely.

She had other coverings under the dress though, and he let out a sigh. His circled around her, trying to figure out how to get the covering removed from her breasts. He grabbed the fabric and yanked it up with a growl. Her breasts started to fall out the bottom, but she squirmed away and unclasped the strap. Instead of letting the bra fall to the ground though, she hugged it to her breasts. She was teasing him.

He didn't want to push his boundaries, but he grabbed the bra and pulled it away from her. She was bashful at first, but then dropped her arms to her sides, letting him see her. He let out a gutteral rumble, admiring her. Her nipples were perky and her breasts were plump. It made his brain shut down and his body starve for her.

He should not have touched without permission, but he couldn't help it. His heart started to pound as he cupped her breasts, just tenderly giving them a squeeze. His cock twitched upwards, aching for attention. Still holding one of her breasts, he reached down untied his loincloth. As the covering dropped away, her eyebrows shot up.

He slid his hands down her curves to remove the last of her clothes, just a tiny thong. He slid it down her hips, then she stepped out of it and kicked it away with her heels. Oomans had rarely peeked his interest before, but this one had him looking at all the details. Her body was curvy, with bigger hips and breasts, and a smaller waist. Her skin was lightly tan, without any blemishes. She had beautiful golden honey colored eyes, and long curled hair.

He wrapped his arms around her and firmly squeezed her ass, kneading the muscles beneath his fingertips. She let her head tip back for a moment and her eyes closed as she inhaled another dose of his musk. Sandra slid her hands up the plains of his chest then, his skin wonderfully warm. She loosely wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up into his eyes. He reminded himself to be gentle as he crowded her towards the end of the bed.

Sandra crawled up onto the silky grey pelts, and sat down, not bothering to take off her silver heels. Wepwawet joined her, his black claws trailing up her calf to her inner thigh, then up her side to her breasts. For Sandra, sex with human men usually seemed to proceed in the same way. It started with some touching, then oral, then finally to the good part-sex. Sandra preferred to be pleased first, but didn't mind servicing him as long as he'd reciprocate.

Sandra's eyes landed on his erection, knowing his size was going to make her jaw ache when she was done. She reached down to grab him, but he shifted away from her. She swept her hair behind her ears, and lowered her mouth to him. He growled and jumped away from her. Sandra scooted closer to him and tried to reach for his cock again, but he blocked her hand.

She scowled at him, "What, have you never received a blow job before?"

"No." he grumbled.

"Well relax, you'll enjoy it."

No matter what she did though, he wouldn't let her hands or her lips near his dick, so she switched to plan B. She hooked her arm around his neck, and fell back in the furs, tugging him over her. She shut her eyes pressed her lips to his mandibles. At first, his mouth just felt stiff against her. But then, his chest started to vibrate with a pleasant hum and his mandibles moved with her lips.

She relaxed, the soft furs at her back and his ripped muscles above her. Her body was responding to his heat, his musk, and the kiss. It wasn't much like other kisses she'd shared, but it made her feel floaty and increasingly aroused. Her hand slipped between them to her sex. She was wet and ready for him.

Since she was stimulating herself, Wepwawet sadly assumed that his actions were lacking. If a yautja female wasn't being satisfied, she'd get up and leave. He didn't want the ooman to leave. Wepwawet started to purr, the noise starting off soft, then growing deeper. He hoped they would calm her as he spread her legs to him. Instead, she was giving him an odd look, seeming more displeased with him.

The ooman tried to sit up under him, "Are you...purring?"

Wepwawet hitched up the volume of his purrs as he forced her to lay back down. Once he was inside her, he knew she wouldn't want to leave. He nudged her legs farther apart, but Sandra's mind was stuck on that sound he was making. It wasn't a growl or rumble, but it wasn't exactly a cats purr either, though that was the only word she could come up with to describe it. She placed her hands on his chest, feeling the intense vibrations from it.

She couldn't believe he was making that sound. It was incredible, but besides that, it also made her feel...goey and drugged. Her perception turned somewhat hazy, and she felt completely calm. He could have bared his teeth at her neck and she wouldn't have reacted. As he positioned himself, she swept her arms in the thick furs, enjoying the subtle bliss.

He fed his cock into her wet opening, gently stretching her passage, and she moaned as it sank all of the way in. He rocked his hips gently, his cock slick with her juices. He purred and leaned some of his weight on her. Her eyes fluttered open occasionally, taking in his mottled skin, before they shut again, pleasure gently building in her body.

His heady musk had her body sensitive and wanting. His warm skin was comforting. The heavy purring coming from him had her content to lay there under him for hours. She hoped he never stopped.

As his pleasure began to grow, he became less focused on keeping her from leaving, and more focused on reaching a climax. He picked up his pace, and gave up purring. If he had a yautja female under him, it would have been a mistake. Without the purring to placate her, she began to squirm and buck under him. Her back arched with every stroke. He really should have restrained her, but worried he'd hurt her.

She felt like an animal in heat, driven by an intense, consuming need. She grit her teeth, and tipped her hips up to meet him, growing desperate. That lulling sound had kept her relaxed, but now she was ready to pounce. Without thinking, Sandra grabbed a handful of his chocolate brown dreds, and pulled. His body convulsed as he let out a bellowing roar, but she didn't let him go just yet.

Sandra used his dreds as leverage as she flipped over and pulled him under her. There was no hesitation from her; she instantly began to bounce up and down on his cock, driven by the increasing pleasure. Wepwawet was panting under her, having almost dispersed his seed too early when she unexpectedly grabbed his hair. He quickly pried her fingers off his dreds before she damaged them. He placed her palms on his chest, and her blunt nails began to dig into his pecs.

She urged herself to go faster, rocking her hips back and forth, grinding against him. She moaned and whined, her mouth open and her eyes squeezed tightly closed. Wepwawet thrust upwards forcefully, her channel tight around his girth. She bounced her ass up and down on his thick cock, racing towards release. Sweat ran down her back, her heart rate was up, and her exhales became labored.

When she rested her head on his chest, out of breath, now it was his turn. Wepwawet flipped her under him, teasing her breasts again as he thrust into her. He let his tusks skim over her flesh, watching her light up at the contact. He spread his mandibles and let his teeth press to her skin, knowing that he couldn't injure her. He pulled his mouth away before the temptation got to him, but then the little ooman surprised him.

"Bite me." she breathed.

His chest rumbled with delight as he lowered his mouth to her shoulder, then bit down. Her skin was so much softer then a yautja. She gasped and arched her back under him. His sharp teeth threatened to break her skin, but he reined his control.

"Harder." she demanded.

Logic told him not to leave marks that other oomans would see and recognize, but he could not deny a female. He bit down harder, blood welling up in his mouth, and dribbling down his throat. She screamed with the pain and panted, but didn't regret telling him to do it. She loved a little pain.

When he started to feel that buildup of pleasure, she spoke up again, "Don't you fucking stop!"

She was shuddering, writhing, bucking under him like he was a sex god. She lifted her legs, her shoe heels digging into his ass and fueling him on faster. His body was getting closer, and it was difficult for him to hold back. He wanted to roughly hammer the full length of his cock inside her, but resisted.

However, the ooman surprised him again, "Faster!"

She was rocked back and forth with every strong thrust. He bumped his hips flush against hers, driving his cock in as deep as it would go, but she begged, "Harder!"

He should not have been fucking her with such reckless abandon, but she was asking for it, so he complied. He began ramming inside her with vicious force, grunting and growling above her. He couldn't dig his nails into her soft body, so he dug them into the bed. Sandra's eyes went wide as she heard the loud tearing, then saw his sharp nails clawing through the pelts beside her head. A little fear just added to the rush.

She was almost there. Her toes circled and her body tensed. She wrapped her arms around him, scratching her nails down his back. Finally, a climax tore through her, flooding her body with ecstasy. She whimpered with the intense feeling of it, holding him tighter to her. Feeling her walls clamp around him prompted his release and a burst of heat entered her as he came.

Sandra let out a deep sigh then, and blinked up at him. Her muscles were exhausted and her body was still tingly. She lifted her hand and stroked one of his thick fleshy dreds. That wondrous purring sound started up again, making her lids feel heavy. He withdrew from her and slipped off the bed, but she simply curled up in the furs.

Wepwawet went to the bathroom to clean up. He didn't take a full shower though because he didn't want to wash away the scent of her. He hadn't smelled like sex in a long time. And he'd never smelled quite like this, like an ooman. She didn't release the same hormones that would cling to his skin and make who he slept with identifiable. However, yautjas had a keen sense of smell and her sweat and arousal on him would not be overlooked.

The ooman was still naked in his bed, looking very peaceful. He wished he could leave her there, but if she wandered out and ran into Der'kayna she'd be in trouble. Der'kayna wouldn't show restraint just because she was someone's mate-she was still prey to him. He gave her a few minutes rest, but then laid beside to wake her. He got consumed in her sweet, ripe scent though.

He wrapped his strong arm around her middle, and began to weave his mandibles through her hair. Sandra stroked his arm and smiled. It felt like he was trying to braid her hair. His skin was just starting to warm again, and Sandra snuggled against him, wanting to steal some of that heat. But then, she felt a hard bulge form on her ass.

"Oh no," she shoved his arm away and slipped out of bed, "I don't have enough energy for that."

Wepwawet was slightly disappointed to be turned down, but didn't let it show. As she started to dress though, Wepwawet went to stop her. He grabbed her forearm and spun her to face him, inspecting the bite on her shoulder. The punctures were deep, and the whole area around it was red. He drug her to the bathroom.

He pointed to the mark, "I can heal that so it won't scar."

She backed away from him, "No, I want to keep it."

Wepwawet let out a soft trill. For a female to keep a breeding mark was an honor. Still, he worried about the implications of it. Would it get him in trouble? Would she be shunned by other oomans for it? Would it attract other yautja males to her?

In the end, he decided that she was the female, and what she says goes. He cleaned off the blood, but would allow the wound to scar naturally. He only applied a bit of salve that would prevent any infections, then allowed her to put her mini dress back on. She winced in pain as the straps pressed to the bite, but she didn't complain.

He led her out of the ship, and back into the cold. This time though, when she started to get goosebumps, he wrapped his arm around her as they walked, and that kept her a warm. She still would have preferred a cab though. Her apartment was not close. She gently tried to steer him in the right direction, but he held her firmly.

"My apartment is the other way."

"I'm not taking you home. I'm taking you back to the bar."

"Why? I'm tired and I don't want to drink anymore. Walk me home."

"No." he said sternly.

He wanted his buddies back at the bar to smell her, as proof. They left together, and he might smell of her, so they could assume they mated. But he wanted them to know for sure. He wanted them to smell his mating musk on the ooman, and get jealous.

"Why?"

He couldnt tell her it was to rub it in their faces that he was the first one to fuck an ooman, so he said, "Your friends will worry about you. The other oomans in the bar will think the worst. The police officer may go looking for you. If I return you, they will know I did you no harm."

Sandra played with her purse strap for a moment before agreeing with him, "Yea I guess it's best I go back and show I'm still alive."

They both entered the bar, and everyone's face swiveled their way. Sandra smiled at the yautjas sitting at the booth, but hurried to her friends. Wepwawet stayed back by the door a moment, not wanting to distract them. The other yautjas were lifting their heads, scenting the air as she passed them. They all knew he tapped that.

When he thought they'd all got a good whiff of her, Wepwawet strode to the booth and sat down, looking smug. Their mandibles lifted, smelling him. Dha-viath looked more on edge then ever. He could tell that E-ra'men was jealous. He'd had the chance to be with her and turned her down. Wepwawet knew he regretted it.

"You didn't hurt her?" E-ra'men asked, concerned.

"Only when she begged me to." Their spiked eyebrows raised at him, and Wepwawet couldn't help but gloat, "She grabbed my dreds and rode me. She asked to be bitten, and decided to keep it and let it scar. She begged for harder, faster. She wracked her nails down my back."

Wepwawet twisted around to show them the scratch marks she'd left. They weren't deep enough to scar, but he'd have them for a day or so if he didn't heal them with salve. Conversation died out as each of them began to watch her, her friends, and the other ooman females in the bar. Wepwawet kept his eyes on Sandra only.

She sat down, and her friends were speechless at first. Sandra combed her fingers through her hair casually, like nothing had happened. She couldn't contain the grin on her face. They looked from her to Wepwawet, then back to her.

Finally, Maeve couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer, "How was he? Tell us everything!"

Sandra slowly leaned her elbows on the table like she was going to tell them a secret. All she said was, "They purr."

Her friends eyes lit up and they cranes their necks to look at the yautja sitting in the booth. She already knew Cindy was interested since his musk had worked on her. But now, her other friends were ogling at the aliens as well. She'd said that they purred, and her friends were hooked.

~Het einde~ (Dutch for "The end")


End file.
